Alone in the World
by spiritlight25
Summary: He never thought that it would actually happen. But he was wrong. Will Luigi be able to handle the loss of a loved one?


Since there aren't a lot of song fics for this section, I decided to write one of my own. The song I used for the story is called _Me vs the World _and the band that plays it is Madina Lake (I don't think a lot of people know the band). I was listening to that song repeadedly the whole time I was writing this to help me so it may seem short. Oh well. What matters is that it's done and ready for all to read. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing but the plot of the story.

* * *

Alone in the World

"_Are you sure you won't need my help, bro?" Luigi asked as Mario headed for the front door._

"_Thanks, but I'm sure I'll be able to do this alone. Don't forget that I beat Bowser so many times."_

_The brothers chuckled a bit. It was true that Bowser never ceased his usual attempts at kidnapping Peach, only to fail so miserably when Mario came to the rescue. Sometimes, Luigi would come along in hopes of making the voyage a little easier while other times he would stay home, knowing well that his brother would return home safely with the princess._

"_You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Luigi asked again._

_Mario caught the worry in the taller man's voice. He turned to face him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Luigi. Everything's gonna be fine. I'll be back safe and sound like always."_

_Luigi smiled for he knew that it was true. Mario always came home after an adventure and he always will. But in his mind, he couldn't help himself but worry. What if something happened and Mario didn't come home this time?_

"_Don't worry, little brother," Mario reassured. _

_The green plumber nodded and gave him a quick embrace. Mario returned it before letting go._

"_Good luck out there, bro."_

"_Thanks, Luigi." The red plumber opened the door and turned towards his younger brother. "Wanna play a game of tennis when I get back?"_

"_That depends. Are you sure you wanna get creamed by your own brother?"_

_Mario chuckled. "Don't get too confident. Well, see you when I get back. Bye!" He closed the door behind him, leaving the younger sibling alone in the house._

"_Bye, Mario," Luigi said softly to the closed door._

That was the last time they saw and spoke to each other. The house was now empty and dark. The curtains were drawn and the scent of delicious cuisine wasn't filling the rooms as usual. The only thing that was moving was a man in blue overalls and a green long-sleeved shirt. He was sitting on the sofa in the dark living room, his shoulders trembling and his gloved hands gripped tightly on his green hat. Tears were cascading down his pale cheeks, soaking his mustache and the hat in his hands. Only one word managed to escape his lips…

"Why…?"

Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond knew what had happened. The residents were shocked and stricken with grief over the loss of the legendary hero. But this took a major toll for one person. To Luigi, he was more than just a hero and a trustworthy friend. He was his own brother.

"Mario…" Just saying his name hurt Luigi to the core. He knew one day that the older sibling might not come home. But he hoped he'd never had to see it come true.

"Why… didn't you let me come with you?" He looked up at the table in front of him, the hat of his older brother resting peacefully on it. Peach, as one of Mario's final requests, had successfully escaped with his cap as remembrance. She knew Luigi would tend to it dearly so she gave it to him as Mario had also requested. It was dirty from the adventure that had been almost a week ago. Just looking at it brought more tears to the man's eyes. He never thought that he'd lose his own brother. He was the only family he had left. And now, all of that was gone, thanks to Bowser.

Thinking of his brother's life-long enemy suddenly built up a string of anger. Luigi jumped up from the sofa and ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door with the built up rage. Leaning against the door he tried to swallow his tears that were threatening to fall.

"Bowser…" Luigi seethed through clenched teeth. "You'll pay for what you've done to my brother…"

He hadn't been told of what had exactly happened but he didn't care. He didn't want to know how it happened, that would only make it worse. Knowing that Bowser had gotten rid of Mario was enough.

Luigi let out a shuddered sigh as he slid to the floor. "Why didn't I just go with you anyway, Mario? You said we were a team. Why…?" He let the tears continue their journey down his face and onto the floor. After about a few minutes he got up and walked over to his desk. On it sat a little green radio. It was a birthday gift from Daisy and he used it whenever he felt upset, depressed, or just needed to find some inspiration. This was one of those times.

He turned it on and set the volume up high enough so the music could fill the room. The sound of drums beating and an electric guitar playing immediately swam through Luigi's ears as he went to lie on the bed. When it was time for the lyrics he stayed silent and listened.

_**Sometimes I try not to hate myself**_  
_**For everything I never said  
**__**When you were here  
**__**And so I'm burning up photographs  
**__**Of what was a perfect past  
**_'_**Cause I'm still here  
**__**But I'm barely holding on**_

_**Where did I go wrong?  
**__**Choking on the difference  
**__**Between me and the world  
**__**And ever since you've been gone  
**__**I've been torn apart  
**__**I know that you can't hear me  
**__**But I'm still hurt  
**__**And I wish you were here**_

In a way, the song so far related to him. He wished for Mario to be back home and for all of this to be gone. He wanted to wake up and find that this was only a nightmare. He wanted to see his older brother's cheerful face again and help him if he were going on another adventure.

But Luigi knew that it would never happen again. He'll never see the family he once had. Nothing will be the same anymore. Ever since he found out about the death of his brother his world was shattered to nothing but microscopic pieces.

_**It's so hard that I try to bury it**_  
_**Pretend that you didn't exist  
**__**So I can be strong  
**__**But I feel sick  
**__**And I feel diseased  
**_'_**Cause everyone abandons me  
**__**And I can't move along  
**_'_**Cause I'm barely holding on**_

He tried to be strong whenever he heard about Mario. He pretended that he wasn't listening but he would secretly break down when he got home. He heard every single word in regards to his older brother and each day it had been crushing his heart. Everything reminded him of Mario. The Power Stars… the mushrooms… their friends… even Peach herself. Luigi couldn't get himself to face her or anyone else anymore. He scarcely left the house except for shopping, getting the mail, or taking a leisure walk. Other than that he had isolated himself from the outside world since the day he found out.

Luigi wiped his tears and resumed listening to the song.

_**Where did I go wrong?  
**__**Choking on the difference  
**__**Between me and the world  
**__**And ever since you've been gone  
**__**I've been torn apart  
**__**I know that you can't hear me  
**__**But I'm still hurt  
**__**And I wish you were here**_

_**I cannot pretend you didn't exist  
**__**Misery is just a state of mind  
**__**Hiding from the world's no way to live  
**__**So I'll convince myself that I'll be fine  
**__**I'll be fine  
**__**But since I lost you I'm barely holding on**_

_**Where did I go wrong?  
**__**Choking on the difference  
**__**Between me and the world  
**__**And ever since you've been gone  
**__**I've been torn apart  
**__**I know that you can't hear me  
**__**But I'm still hurt**_

_**So I look up to the stars  
**__**And wonder out loud  
**__**Why everything I had in life  
**__**Has fallen from my arms  
**__**Can you even hear this song?  
**__**I'm screaming at the clouds  
**__**Screaming to a galaxy  
**__**That never cared at all  
**__**That I need you here**_

Silence echoed as the song came to a close. Luigi remained on his bed staring at the ceiling. He let the song speak out for him and calm him down. But it still reminded him of his loss.

_Mario wouldn't want to see me like this, _the plumber thought. _He'd want me to be proud of him._

Taking off his shoes, Luigi curled up under the covers and rested his head against the pillow. He had been doing nothing but grieve for the past few days and didn't get enough sleep. The second he touched the pillow his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. Right before fading into his dreams he let one thought pass through his mind.

_And I am proud._

***

Luigi yawned and stretched out his arms. He then rubbed his eyes for a moment before springing to the door, a huge smile sweeping across his face. Opening it, he raced down the hall to Mario's room.

"Mario! Mario, wake up! I- " But to his disappointment he found the bedroom empty. A single tear trailed down each cheek and he quickly wiped them away. He was crestfallen that this whole thing wasn't a dream at all but he still wished it was.

Sighing, Luigi closed the door and went back downstairs. He caught sight of the cap that sat at the table. Walking over to it he picked it up and lovingly dusted it off. He embraced the hat remembering the final embrace he gave Mario a week ago. Deciding that he stayed long enough indoors, the remainder of the brotherly duo headed out the door with Mario's hat at hand.

The moonlight glowed beautifully and the stars twinkled in the night sky. Luigi didn't know how long he had slept but he could care less. He had no destination in mind so he started walking around aimlessly.

The walk lasted for about an hour until he found a good spot to rest. He had wandered into the outskirts of Toad Town and into an open clearing. No one seemed to be around at this hour so this was a perfect place for some privacy.

Luigi set his hat down on the grass and sat down next to it, his brother's cap still in his grasp. He stared at it for a moment in grief and something else…

It was acceptance.

He didn't want to accept it but he knew had to. Mario was gone and he will never come back. It may be painful but Luigi knew he had no choice but to move on. He knew Mario would hate seeing his own younger brother in such a state. He had his time to mourn but now it was time for him to take the hero's place. It will now be his turn to shine.

"Big bro… I know you're somewhere up there now," Luigi softly said towards the silent night sky. "I know I haven't been handling this well enough. It's just… I never thought that this would actually happen. And… It's been really hard for me but I know that you want me to move on." He shut his eyes tightly to prevent any more tears from spilling. "I'll try… I'll try to be strong… for the both of us. And… I'll do my best to protect the kingdom and Peach for you. Oh, and don't worry about your hat. I'll take really good care of it."

Placing his own hat back on his head, Luigi stood up, his gaze still fixed on the sky. "You said that we were a team. We always have been and we always will be. So, I'll see you again when my time comes, okay?"

A soft breeze whipped through the air and against his face, as if to answer him. Luigi smiled.

"_Buona notte, Mario. Mi manchi." _Luigi looked down at the hat in his hands. He gave it a caring and longing embrace, his grip tightening as he glanced up one more time at the night sky.

"_A presto, grande fratello," _he whispered before leaving the clearing for home.

* * *

Here's what Luigi was saying at the end:

1) _Good night, Mario. I miss you.  
2)See you soon, big brother._

Feel free to review. And if you're curious about the song you can listen to it yourselves.


End file.
